litarockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Dangerous Videos, Vol. 1
Треклист Larger Than Life Shot Of Poison Тексты песен Larger Than Life Hey, can you turn it up a little louder, please Marlon Brando on a motorbike In the black leather heat of a Saturday night He said, "Whaddaya got?" Ya got nothin' Dollar in my pocket burnin' like Rome There ain't no place that I call home All alone in the big bad city Hang around this town, man you're better off dead I'm flyin' like a rebel flag, goin' outta my head Yeah, we're gonna rocket tonight We're gonna tear it up twice Shake it up, break it up, tear it down, larger than life I love the city when the sun goes down It's a madhouse, baby, a real 'toon town Whaddaya want Ya wanna rocket I take a picture, paint it black and white And the neon burnin' like a new tattoo Ready or not, here we come, uh, huh Hang around this town, man you're better off dead Flyin' like a rebel flag, goin' outta my head Yeah, we're gonna rocket tonight We're gonna tear it up twice Shake it up, break it up, tear it down, larger than life Yeah, we're gonna rock it tonight We're gonna jam it uptight Jack it up, rip it off, tear it down, larger than life We're gonna rocket tonight We're gonna tear it up twice Shake it up, break it up, tear it down, larger than life Yeah, we're gonna rocket tonight We're gonna tear it up twice Jack it up, rip it off, tear it down, larger than life We're gonna rocket tonight We're gonna rocket tonight, night, night, night Tear it down Larger than life Larger Than life Shot Of Poison Gotta love for destruction Gotta feel for danger tonight Hey, Mr. Moonlight wontcha follow me down I need the company Everybody tells me you're no good hat's all right with me Gimme one shot of poison A little twist is all I need One drop of your sweet poison Sets me free Come on baby, poison me Gotta hunger for fatal attraction I'm savin' all my passion for you I gotta heartbreak habit that I can't kick Only you can ease the pain I'm a midnight animal tryin' to score Before I go insane Gimme me one shot of poison A little twist is all I need One drop of your sweet poison Sets me free One shot of poison A little taste of paradise One drop of your sweet poison Satisfies Give me one last kiss before I die I'm flyin' high On your love, tonight, baby One shot of poison A little twist is all I need One drop of your sweet poison Sets me free One shot of poison A little taste of paradise One drop of your sweet poison Satisfies One shot of poison Cme on, baby, poison me One drop of your sweet poison Sets me free One shot Категория:1990-е Категория:1991 Категория:DVD Категория:VHS Категория:PAL Категория:Лита Форд Категория:Рок Категория:Хард-рок Категория:Страницы с текстами песен Категория:Страницы содержащие тексты песен